


Family Reunions

by FracturedVoid



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anyways, Family Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, also i will make that & tag happen with my own bare hands even if it kills me, also yeah glenn is here, assorted others are also present, but they're not the focus at this point, despite the fact he's mostly dead, he's not a major role night now but he is here, like rodrigue glenn dimitri etc, oh yeah some spoilers obviously, that's basically it if I'm honest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 07:29:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20060290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FracturedVoid/pseuds/FracturedVoid
Summary: The war had, on all accounts, been a time of devastating losses for everyone involved. No matter who they were, no matter their station, everyone had lost someone dear to their heart.This did not mean that if they ever had the chance to meet again, things were guaranteed to go well.





	Family Reunions

**Author's Note:**

> so, as far as this plot goes, you do have to ignore the existence of a few characters for a little while (i.e: the entirety of dimitri's family) but let's just say that magic works in mysterious ways and that they show up later. if they showed up now i wouldn't be able to write maximum suffering for the characters i like! also, i'm sure that they wouldn't actually forget he's there, but that's no fun. hope you like it nonetheless!

The war had, on all accounts, been a time of devastating losses for everyone involved. No matter who they were, no matter their station, everyone had lost someone dear to their heart. 

In an act of kindness, the Goddess herself bestowed a miracle onto all those gathered at Garreg Mach, allowing each 48 hours with loved ones who had passed, no matter if their death was a results of the war or not. For the soldiers, staff, and members of the Blue Lion house present at the monastery, this act was met with immeasurable joy. Finally, words left unsaid, truths never revealed in full, could be shared with the ones who had left their lives.

Byleth, herself, was faced by her father, who stood before her with a proud smile on his face. She could not bring herself to speak, didn't know where to start, but Byleth could not remember ever being this happy before in her life. 

Despite the sheer elation she felt at the presence of her father, at the opportunity she now had to say all the things she never had a chance to before his death, Byleth couldn't help but notice a figure out of the corner of her eye who was decidedly not having as happy a time as everyone else. With his lips pressed tightly together and a dark expression on his face, Felix, the often cold and emotionally distant swordsman she had watched grow exponentially over the time she had known him, looked almost pained when faced with his family. It was instantly clear to Byleth as to why this was. 

Whilst Felix himself stood silent to the side of the conversations surrounding him, his father and someone Byleth could only assume to be his older brother Glenn were having animate discussions with Dimitri and Ingrid. Although she understood that Rodrigue viewed Dimitri as another son, going as far as to sacrifice himself so that Dimitri would live another day, and that Ingrid and Glenn were engaged before his death, in Byleth's mind this did not excuse the fact that they were, even unintentionally, ignoring the other member of their family. 

Jeralt, noticing his daughter's distracted gaze, turned to see what was holding her focus. Together, they watched in silence as Felix clenched his fists, turned on his heels, and walked straight out of the large open doors to the north of the room. 

His father, brother and friends did not notice his exit.

Byleth could only watch in horror as Felix left, not knowing what she could do to remedy the situation. Emotional ties were something she often found difficulty dealing with, and this situation was so very far outside of her comfort zone. Thankfully, however, Jeralt was well aware of how to prompt his daughter into taking charge, knowing that once she was given a base to start from Byleth would figure the rest out as she went. Placed a hand on Byleth's shoulder, Jeralt nodded towards the door Felix had just left through.

"Go on, kid, it's alright. I ain't going anywhere anytime soon, far as I know, and I've got others I can catch up with whilst you do your thing. Go check on your own kid 'fore he hurts himself."

Byleth hesitated, just for a moment, before pulling her father into a tight hug, a rare action that spoke more than any words could. Pulling back, she searched her father's eyes briefly before giving a decisive nod and following the path Felix had taken out of the hall. Glancing back momentarily, Byleth saw that both Glenn and Rodrigue were still in deep discussion with Ingrid and Dimitri, and had apparently still not noticed that Felix had left the hall.

Having grown to know her students well, in both the months she had taught them seemingly so long ago and in the war torn present, it didn't take much thought to assume that Felix had likely headed straight for the training ground. Working out frustrations through training until you drop was a process Byleth herself was intimately familiar with, and if there was one other soul she knew would follow the same process, it would be Felix.

Sure enough, whilst pushing the heavy wooden doors marking the entrance to the training ground open as quietly as she could, the sound on a dulled practice blade repeatedly hitting one of the training mannequins, often pushed to the side of the large room in favour of working with a partner, met her ears.

With his back to the door, likely the only reason he had not yet noticed or responded to her presence, Felix stood with his hands clasped almost painfully tight around the grip of a blunted sword, striking the mannequin with all the force he could gather. Between swings, Byleth noticed that Felix's hands were shaking, and that his shoulders were tightly drawn. As much as she wished she could, Byleth could not pretend these were the result of the other's forceful strikes; she had only been a few minutes behind Felix at most, so it wasn't as if he had been training in such a fashion for hours on end.

Knowing that she had to stop him before he seriously injured himself, Byleth exhaled softly before speaking just loud enough to be heard. "Felix?"

The man in question halted his actions, standing even stiffer than he had a moment before, and turned sharply.

**Author's Note:**

> i never post things i write, but i really liked how this one's turning out. i'm also primarily writing at one in the morning, so apologies for any errors. i did read through it a few times to check, but that means nothing. thanks! Xx


End file.
